


Repayment

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: xxxHoLic Halloween Week [4]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohane (and even that jerk Doumeki) do so much for Watanuki... good thing he has a lifetime (and then some) to repay them.</p>
<p>[Domestic fluff, mostly.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repayment

**Author's Note:**

> Another Halloween fic for xxxHoLic~
> 
> I do not own _xxxHoLic_. Thanks for reading!

"Kohane-chan."

"I'm sorry that we didn't call."

"Kohane-chan is always welcome," Watanuki said, unfolding himself from the veranda. "That one, though..." He looked over Kohane's shoulder at Doumeki.

"Yo."

Watanuki scowled and turned away to smile again at Kohane-chan. "How are things?"

"Good." Kohane nodded. "How are things with Kimihiro-kun?"

"Fine, as usual. Maru and Moro and Mokona carved pumpkins yesterday. If you see any pumpkin seeds, that's why. I told them to clean up, although I have a feeling they were distracted." Watanuki sat down again, pouring a drink for Kohane.

"It's just around the corner," Kohane said, as Doumeki sat down on the other side of Watanuki and reached for a glass. "Is Kimihiro-kun going to be okay?"

"Definitely, Kohane-chan. The barrier is as strong as ever." Watanuki growled to himself as Doumeki nudged his arm with the the glass. "So is this one's appetite for liquor," he grumbled, swiping it to pour a drink for him.

Kohane laughed. "Speaking of appetite..."

Doumeki pushed the bento box the short distance between them, drinking the liquor.

"What's this?"

"Shizuka-kun and I made it."

Watanuki blinked. "... Doumeki can cook?"

"Of course I can cook."

"Well, how would I know?" Watanuki replied. "Seeing as how I always end up taking your orders." He picked up the box and removed the cloth.

"Hm."

Watanuki opened the box and stared at the food for a long moment before chuckling softly to himself. "A Halloween bento, very cute."

The rice balls were shaped like ghosts and skulls, seaweed laid across them for details of eyes and mouths. There were also designs of bats and witch hats worked perhaps not perfectly, but nice all the same, into the various other finger foods. It was clear it was a first attempt, but that made it all the more pleasing.

"Shizuka-kun did the ghosts and the bats," Kohane said. "I did the skeletons and their hats. We tried to think of other ways to make the food all look festive, but this was the best we could come up with..."

Watanuki closed the box, and reached over to place his hand on the top of Kohane's head. Often he needed to remind himself that she was no longer a child, but it was a difficult habit to break. "It's perfect, Kohane-chan."

Kohane smiled. "Do you think so? That makes me happy, Kimihiro-kun. And Shizuka-kun, too."

"Yeah," Doumeki intoned.

"Sounds as happy as usual," Watanuki muttered, and set the bento aside. "Can I get you something to eat, Kohane-chan? I made chocolates earlier."

"Really?"

"I want some."

"I wasn't asking you," Watanuki replied calmly to the brute on his opposite side. "Kohane-chan?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Not for Kohane-chan." Watanuki stood, taking the bento with him. "I'll be back in just a moment."

"Bring some more liquor," Doumeki said.

Watanuki rolled his eyes and padded into the kitchen. More liquor, more food... pushy as always, that jerk. And Kohane had married him.

Watanuki smiled faintly. Hugged the bento box to his chest.

And then continued on to collect the chocolate from the counter and have the girls collect liquor from the storehouse, busying himself with things he was good at; sometime soon, he would make a Halloween treat for Kohane and her silent husband, and he would send it home with Doumeki in exchange for the bento.

They all needed a little joy in their life, and Watanuki was going to do what he could to pay back his most treasured friends. It might take him awhile, but then... he had more than a lifetime to try.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Halloween bentos are amazing omg


End file.
